1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display is a device which visually displays images. The display includes a liquid crystal display, an electrophoretic display, an organic light emitting display, an inorganic electro luminescent display, a field emission display, a surface-conduction electron-emitter display, a plasma display and a cathode ray display.
Among them, the liquid crystal display is one of the most widely used displays. The liquid crystal display generally includes an array substrate, a counter substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the counter substrate. Recently, a liquid crystal display of a high-transmission structure has been developed which adopts a color-filter on array (COA) in which a color filter is formed on the array substrate. In this case, an alignment failure may occur in a coupling process of the COA substrate and the counter substrate formed with a light-shielding pattern. In order to prevent the alignment failure, a black matrix on array (BOA) substrate in which a light-shielding pattern is formed on the COA substrate has been developed, and a black column spacer (BCS) in which column spacers for maintaining an interval between the light-shielding pattern and the substrate are simultaneously formed of the same material has been developed.
Meanwhile, when a black sealing material is applied on a black column spacer (BCS) in which the column spacers for maintaining an interval between the light-shielding pattern and the substrate are simultaneously formed of the same material, it is not possible to measure the disconnection or abnormal pattern of the black sealing material using the existing sealing inspection device, which may act as a disadvantageous factor.